Behind the Dark Curtains
by Lady of the Shards
Summary: A series of oneshots, mainly featuring one woman who knows quite a bit. And will sell that knowledge, if she feels like it. (Rated T for language) Ch.1-The Grays of His View
1. The Grays of His View

**The Grays of His View**

**Author's Note: I've been reading One Piece and its fanfiction recently and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy. Oh, I am placing this before the Straw Hats enter the Grand Line, when the marines are just getting interested.**

**xXxXx**

"What do you know of Straw Hat Luffy?"

"What makes you think that I know anything of him?" The young woman flipped to the next page of her newspaper.

"Because you are the greatest source of information when it comes to pirates. From the oldest to the youngest pirates, you know everything."

"But what makes you think I will tell a marine any of that information when the pirate in question has not done anything to anger me, hmmm?" She finished the paper and tossed it on table separating her from the marine. She looked him over and pressed her fingertips together in front of her.

The marine fidgeted under her intense stare. "I have been tasked with finding out what I can about this upstart rookie because—"

"Because he has saved three villages and a floating restaurant from dangerous pirates and one from a dictator of a marine Captain. And he has been slowly growing his crew to the fearsome number of five." The woman smirked and stood, walking over to a bookshelf.

"A-any information about him would be appreciated." The marine was getting extremely nervous, having been told very little when he was sent to question this woman.

"Very well then. Straw Hat Luffy sees things in terms of grey." The woman retrieved a book from the shelf and began to flip through it.

"What?" The poor marine was utterly confused.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Most people see things in terms of black and white. On first impression, people think that is how Luffy is. But he sees things as grey. He doesn't see people as exclusively bad or exclusively good when he first meets them, whether they are pirate or marine, he lets himself see whether or not they are good people. He doesn't rely on what other people say."

The marine is silent for a moment as he tries to understand what she had told him. She rolled her eyes again and handed him what appeared to be a shell. "This is a tone dial. I recorded our conversation for you. Go give it to your superiors and let them know that I want it back, or at least tell them to send me one."

"Is that—" the marine began before she interrupted him again.

"That's all I'm gonna give you for know. Remind them I don't just give out information for free, and that it would be better if they sent someone higher up next time." She sighed. "I dislike dealing with amateurs."

The marine flushed before quickly standing up, retrieving the dial and leaving the room.

The woman picked up the wanted sheet that he had left behind. Monkey D. Luffy smiled up at her causing her to smile in return. "I'm glad you seem to be doing well Luffy." She stood up and pinned the poster to a blank corkboard that was next to one covered with another wanted poster and various newspaper articles. She looked at the board next to it and smiled again. "I wonder how long it will take for the two of you to run into each other again." She quickly retrieved some newspaper articles from the bookshelf and frowned. "Though at this rate I will most likely need to get a bigger corkboard for Luffy." She shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "Causing so much trouble."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Not quite happy with this, not sure I was able to get the idea down properly. It's just; Luffy never looks at a person and sees them as their job. (Though he has learned it is better for him to start running when he sees a marine.) He tries to get to know them as a person before he really starts to judge them. At least, that's how he seems to me.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


	2. Scarlet Dragon

**Scarlet Dragon**

**Author's Note: Set after Luffy enters the Grand Line.**

**xXxXx**

"Thank you."

"For what? Telling you where your son was going to be and when he was going to be there?" The young woman laughed as she browsed the books on her shelves. "Dragon…"

The tattooed man smiled. "How much do I owe—" He barely dogged the dagger that went flying past.

"I am not going to charge you for information about Luffy. You are his father. And I am about the only person besides Garp that knows that." She had one hand on her hips, glaring at him. "I only charge you for the information when it is related to the Revolutionaries. When it comes to your family, I'll tell you what I know." She walked past him and retrieved the dagger. "Did you even talk to him?" She looked at him as she returned to the shelves.

Dragon looked away, not meeting her eyes. "Well… there was a storm…and marines were after him and had to be distracted…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "In other words, no. Or, let me guess, you said something but it got lost in the sounds of the storm." She shook her head in amusement. "Honestly." She quickly flipped through a book before returning it to the shelf and grabbing a map which she spread across her table. She looked over at him. "Now you did not just come here to thank me."

"It was a major reason, but no." Dragon walked over to the map and pointed to several islands. "The first three have civil wars just wrapping up. The rest are places where we are planning to go soon. But I really came here to ask what you know about the goings on in Alabasta."

Her eyes flicked up at him before focusing on the island. "The civil war that is brewing in Alabasta is not one of yours."

"No. The circumstances that are surrounding it are suspicious though. We were wondering if the army should head there to help out."

"No." The woman stood and grabbed a file folder, quickly flipping through the pages. "No, I believe there are plans to halt the war already in place. And if my calculations are correct, they will be successful." She replaced the file and withdrew a few others before returning to the table.

"The missing princess."

She smiled. "The princess of Alabasta is an incredibly determined young lady who absolutely loves her country. Things will work out there. Now, these last four islands, the ones you're going to next? I have the information you will want to deal with those quickly and with the least bloodshed. Let's talk price."

**xXxXx**

The young woman watched as Dragon sailed away as she rolled up her map. She returned to her desk once he was out of sight and pulled out the article about how the rookie Straw Hat Luffy was nearly executed in the same place that Gol D. Roger was. She walked over to the bulletin board featuring all the other articles that she had collected and added it to the collection.

She smiled at the grinning wanted poster. "Oh Luffy. I can tell already that you are going to shake this world to its core."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Alright. The second installment, featuring Dragon. I plan to do this as various characters coming to visit the Information Dealer, as I shall call her in these notes. While I will try to drop new details about this woman with each of these one shots, all with be disclosed in what will probably be the final one with Luffy meeting her.**

**The next one will be Ace!**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


	3. The Guts of It All

**The Guts of It All**

**Author's Note: The chapter with Ace, after he meets up with Luffy in Alabasta.**

**xXxXx**

"Oi, wake up." The young woman slammed her fist into the young man's head. "Quit having your fits of narcolepsy when you visit me." She placed a plate full of food on the table in front of him.

"Ow. Did you have to hit me so hard?" The freckled male grumbled as he rubbed his sore head.

"It's the only way to wake you up. You know that." She settled in her seat and sipped her drink as she watched him eat. "So, what has you in such a good mood?"

"As if you don't already know." He grinned at her around his food. "I ran into Luffy at Alabasta." He swallowed the last bite and leaned back. "You know, I feel really relieved after seeing Luffy."

"Oh? Why's that?" She stood to get him more food, her long silver hair swishing around her waist.

"He has a good crew. It's small, but each person is obviously loyal to him."

"That's because Luffy has saved every single one of them in some way or another." She handed him the plate and settled herself again. "And he's gonna keep saving them and they know that. So they're gonna do what they can to save him when he needs it." A soft smile appeared on her face. "Princess Vivi of Alabasta is an honorary member of the Straw Hats now, you know."

Ace froze, fork half way to his mouth. "The blue haired girl was a princess?"

"Yes." Chuckles escaped the woman. "She won't be joining them but she will remain close to them, always waiting eagerly for more news."

"Hmmm…" Ace chewed his food thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, do you have the information I asked about?"

She frowned. "Ace, I agree with Whitebeard. You shouldn't go after Blackbeard. I have a bad feeling."

"He killed Thatch. He killed a crewmate. I am not about to let it slide." Ace growled, his eyes flashing. "I know your gut feelings are never wrong, but tell me. Would it be better or worse if I didn't go after him?"

She thought for a moment before cursing violently. She sighed and rubbed her face. "It'll be worse. But Ace? This is the kind of feeling I get before someone dies. Whether you go after Teach or not. And neither way feels like it's gonna be him."

Ace's face was serious while he fiddled with his fork. "What information would you be willing to sell me?"

She stood and got a map from her bookshelf. "I have half a mind to give you false information. All I can tell you is that he seems to be searching for someone. I have theories about what he is doing and why, but I don't sell theories, I sell facts." She spread the map on the table, quickly moving the dishes. "He has been seen on these islands." She pointed to a few on the map. "One thing for sure is that he is staying in the first part of the Grand Line. He has four members in his crew so far, at least one with a Devil Fruit ability."

"Any idea where he is going to be next?"

"Not really."

Ace smirked. "Meaning you aren't willing to sell me that info."

She looked at him. "I will tell you that the Marines have the info you want." A sly smirk appeared on her face. "You could always try and infiltrate them and steal the information for yourself. You are a pirate after all."

Ace groaned and allowed his head to fall back. "Just how much would it cost me to buy his location off of you?"

"You would have to stop this foolish chase. And, I dunno, wear a fluffy pink tutu or something."

"I don't suppose I could just do the tutu thing, could I?"

She raised an eyebrow, considering. "Would you do it in front of Luffy, his crew, and Garp?"

"No. Hell no. Not in front of Luffy. Definitely not in front of Shitty old Gramps." He looked at her quirked brow. "And not in front of anyone in Pops' crew."

She made a soft 'tch' sound. "Then I guess you get to infiltrate the Navy."

Ace was silent for awhile, long enough for her to start wondering if he had fallen asleep again.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" He looked her in the eye, no hint of his usual humor, just pure seriousness and determination in his eyes.

Unease settled in her stomach as she looked at him. Her voice was quiet when she responded. "What?"

"No matter what happens, I don't want you to get involved. I'm a pirate; I'm doing this even though everyone is telling me not to. If it does end badly, I don't want to drag anyone else down. I know I can't get Whitebeard or any of the crew to promise me this. But you would have more to lose if you got involved with pirates, the Navy would think you were picking sides."

"I would be. I would be picking your side." She glared at him. "And this is one of the cruelest things you could ask me to promise. I am an Information Broker because it is convenient, not because I truly care for the work."

"Would you please just promise me?"

"Even if my involvement could save your life?" Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear it.

"Even then. You're about the only one I can get to promise me this. So please." His eyes were focused intently on her.

She looked away for a moment before glancing back and cursing lowly. "You aren't gonna let me say no are you?"

He grinned at her. "Nope."

"You are a cruel and foolish boy." She sighed again. "Fine. I promise."

Ace's grin grew and tension left his shoulders. Suddenly he reached into the pouch he had strapped to his leg. "Oh. There's another reason that I came here. It's your birthday today, right?"

"Yup." She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I've finally turned 28."

Ace rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like you're old. Anyways, the town where I ran into Luffy is apparently famous for this stuff. This reminded me of you." He handed her a small bottle.

"Nanohana perfume?" She took a sniff. "Ah, no wonder it reminded you of me. I used to wear it all the time. Ran out of it a few years back and haven't been able to find it on any of the nearby islands. Thanks." She smiled.

He frowned. "Why haven't you gone farther to look for it?"

She grinned, danger and amusement glinting in her eyes. "I've noticed that the Navy gets antsy and starts following me around. I've taken to telling those that visit regularly to start bringing me supplies. I mainly go out now when I feel like messing with whatever low ranking sailor they assign to watch me."

Ace laughed. "You always did dislike being followed unless you were in a teasing mood." He stood and grabbed his bag. "Well, if I have to infiltrate the navy, I should probably get going."

He was at the door when her voice stopped him for a moment.

"Be careful, you fool of a boy."

"I will. See you next time!" He waved and left, hopping on to his little boat and speeding off.

She sat watching him through the door he had forgotten to close until he was long out of sight. "I hope there is a next time." She stood and closed the door. "Fool."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Well that was longer than I expected. But hey! New information about the mystery Broker! *grins* I can't wait to hear people's ideas about who she is now!**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


End file.
